johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
David
David is a Moon Child who appeared on Youshouldnthavedonethat.net, usually seen in recorded IRC logs discovered hidden throughout the site. He also made several posts in the guestbook, YSHDT.net's comment section. After The Truth Arc ended, his fate was never revealed. Description From what little we've seen of him, David seems to be a pretty average guy. There's not much to say about him. He values the secrecy that the cult demands, often asking people to speak to him in PM's for safety reasons. History Not much is known about David's past, other than that he became a Moon Child at some point. David is first seen posting on the guestbook for Youshouldnthavedonethat.net, glad that the website is active once again so he no longer has to rely on using IRC chatrooms. When asked about Alex, David says he hasn't heard anything from him. When two other users begin talking about going on a shooting spree, David warns them that they are now on a .net domain where anyone can view their messages. David is also credited on YSHDT.net as a faithful contributor and member. David is also seen chatting in various IRC snippets found throughout the site. He is first seen discussing how Ifrit murdered Kelbris with Ryukaki, questioning how someone could go through with killing their adoptive father. He is later seen greeting Alex after seeing him for the first time after the blackout. However, Alex was freaking out because of various timelines merging together. David then messages Ryukaki, telling him that Alex is acting strange and that they need to contact Ifrit. David is later seen talking to Ryukaki once more, further discussing Alex's behaviors. David claims that they've been "beating Alex senseless", and that ever since Alex was sent to the Fishery to retrieve the Libro Lunarus he's been acting different. Conversations IRC 1 03:28:04 .:@rem:. I can't believe he would go that far 03:34:36 .:@rem:. Are you still there? 03:35:18 .:@David:. yeah sorry, I wonder how Rodney is taking it all, I mean I know they were not related by blood, but fuck thats hard to walk in on, and hard to carry out. Luna help him. 03:35:59 .:@rem:. He is young, but he is very strong,I am sure he will be fine. 03:36:42 .:@rem:. When told blood must be shed for his rite of passage, he did not hessitate, and he knew exactly of our targets who he wanted to choose. 03:37:19 .:@David:. But his own family.. I mean I know it was just his adoptive father but IRC 2 12:40:00 .:@JHalex:. "I dreamt of a woman named rosa giving me warnings earlier just before I came to you." 12:40:00 .:rem:. "...Your sister?" 12:40:00 .:david:. "You feeling ok alex?" 12:40:00 .:rem:. "You still there man?" 12:40:00 .:david:. "Dude what happened to you during the black out? It has been so long since I heard from you." 12:40:00 .:@JHalex:. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" IRC 3 12:40:00 .:david:. "Hey Rem keep this in pms but I am going to get a hold of Ifrit to let him know Alex is acting really weird right now." IRC 4 12:44:23 .:@rem:. So he just wont talk at all anymore? 12:46:21 .:@david:. nope nothing 12:47:03 .:@david:. as much as I hate it we have beaten him fucking sensless now but he thinks we are all "part of his nightmare" or something 12:47:45 .:@david:. what the hell did that book do to alex? 12:48:01 .:@rem:. The one from the traitors? 12:48:13 .:@rem:. Did he read it or fuck with it somehow? 12:48:55 .:@david:. nothing happened to anyone else who handled it 12:50:23 .:@david:. this is so fucking stupid, it was a stupid fucking test to send him there, I know we didn't ask him to bring shit back but fuck 12:51:11 .:@david:. now he is talking all this insane shit about time splitting and Tyler never having went to collage with him. Guestbook Comments Posted by David on Sep 17th, 2010 Alright, the site's back up. Finally, I was getting so sick of IRC... Posted by Dark_Rider404 on Sep 17th, 2010 gotta say I like the new site, the layout needs work, but it'll do the important thing is that most of us survived the blackout anyone know what happened to Alex? I havent heard from him Posted by David on Sep 17th, 2010 '''NO idea. Haven't heard ANYTHING on his end. Posted by sidicus9 on Sep 17th, 2010 Bout time we can post. Have Luna or Mr D been speaking to anyone lately? Posted by Paradoxicle on Sep 17th, 2010 Hm. At least the guest book is up. Had another miserable day at school today. I'm done puting up with it. I literally have no more excuses. I'm going to get fucking shitfaced tonight and then on Monday I'm going to come back to my school with my dad's 9mm and just squeeze and squeeze and squeeze the trigger until I fucking die. Posted by Dark_Rider404 on Sep 17th, 2010 @Paradoxicle sound rough, just remember that human emotions are only in this life. i've had half a mind to do the same myself - just kill them all in Her name. seriously, its the same shit. boring 9 to 4, wife always is on my case and i'm almost positive shes fucking someone else. you know, if you're serious I'll come drive down to you this weekkend, if we team up we can probably kill a lot more and i've got another nine you can have. lets do your school, whats it matter, we're all innocent in this fucked up world. we're the liberators, these kids are too stupid to know that we're doing them a favor. once we've all transcended this doomed reality, we'll all be with Her anyway, follower or not. Posted by 13fliptime on Sep 17th, 2010 rofl, looks like we're going to lose 2 more soldiers earlier before the end. you get my seal of approval, the less this world slips comfortably in complacency the better imo. you guys haven't been talking to Luna have you? Posted by David on Sep 17th, 2010 '''Careful guys. We're on a new domain on a .net now, take it to PM. Category:Characters